


H2O: Just Add The Moonstone

by Adirastts



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Gothel Tiri and Matthew are mean kids, H2O: Just Add Water - Freeform, H2O: Just Add Water! AU, I’m nO orDinArY GirL, Mermaid! Adira, Mermaids, Merman! Hector, Merman! Quirin, Mermen, RTA, Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventure - Freeform, TTS, TTS Brotherhood, Teen! Brotherhood, The Brotherhood - Freeform, The Tangled Series, Tromus as Matthew, Varian’s mom - Freeform, Varian’s mom as Lewis (but is called Laurie), Zhan Tiri as Tiri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adirastts/pseuds/Adirastts
Summary: Three best friends get lost at sea, having to paddle onto a mysterious island. The three teens run into the magical moonstone, which turns them into mermaids every time they touch water!
Kudos: 10





	H2O: Just Add The Moonstone

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y’all! Yes I actually made this fic and no I’m not ashamed. Lemme know if you want me to post more!  
> Here are the characters they are replacing:  
> Cleo: Adira  
> Ricki: Hector  
> Emma: Quirin  
> Zayn: Matthew (Tromus/Matthews)  
> Nate: Tiri (Zhan Tiri)  
> Zayn’s other unnamed friend: Gothel  
> Cleo’s Dad: Edmund  
> Lewis: Laurie (Varian’s mom... she likes Quirin instead of Adria instead of the show’s original plot)

Quirin started swimming his last lap as Adira held the timer on the pool side. Once he hit the wall and stood to check his time, Adira held out the timer with a smile on her face.

“That’s a personal best, good work!” The tall, white-haired teen said. “Great, I’ll do even better tomorrow! soon I’ll be ready for regionals!” Quirin cheered, quickly putting his goggles back on to continue his practicing.

_______________

Once Quirin left to go home, Adira decided to go for a stroll out near the docks to take a break from the rough school-day.

“Hey Adira, over here!” An oddly familiar voice said. Adira looked over with a confused face, making her way over to the white-haired boy who was fixing up one of the boats.

“Me?” Adira questioned, making the other teen scoff. “Yes, you. I’m in some trouble here, care to help?” He asked. Adira had seen this boy at school before, but never talked to him before since he was one of the mean kids. 

“Uh, I don’t think so.” Adira said, starting to walk away. “Come on, please? I just need you to pass me some tools so I can get my zodiac to run again.” The boy begged. Adira rolled her eyes as she caved in, walking toward him.

Adira stepped inside the Zodiac, ready to help. “I need one of those wires over in that box, someone stole my spark plug earlier.” He said, and Adira bent over to search for it. Once she turned to tell him it wasn’t there, the teen boy had pushed the boat further into the water to leave the dock.

“What!? Why me? I didn’t steal your spark plug!?” Adira growled

“Because you’re here, Adira! My dad will buy me another boat anyway!” He laughed. 

“This isn’t funny! I have my phone on me, I can’t get it wet!” She yells as the boat leaves further and further into the sea. “It is to me, right Tiri?” He laughs, looking at his friend who peers out from the bigger boat next to him. “Sure is, Matthew!” Tiri says as she holds out a phone, filming the whole scene. 

“Looks like you’ll have to swim for it, Adira!” They laugh, making her panic. She sits in the boat and shakes her head. “This isn’t happening...” she groans under her breath.

She suddenly hears fast footsteps come closer and closer, as another teen boy jumps into the Zodiac from a dock close by. “AHH!” Adira yelps, startled at the sudden guest in the boat. 

“Is this supposed to be some sort of rescue? Because now we’re _both_ floating out to sea!” The black-haired teen gives a smug smile as he holds up a spark plug. “You took that!?” Adira said in shock, and the boy nods as he plugs it back in to the boat.

“Matthew is a pig, I’d risk anything to get something out of him.” He laughed, and Adira rolled her eyes. “You’re a mess, Hector.” The two childhood-friends smiled at each other, feeling better now that the boat started to run.

“Hold on!” Hector chirped, starting the boat and riding it around the docks to tease Matthew and Tiri. Hector turned the boat fast enough to splash them, then drove away to take a tour of their town from the ocean’s perspective.

They saw Quirin walking down a bridge, and Hector stopped to catch his attention.

“Hey Quirin, wanna ride?” He called out, but Quirin just looked at the two in shock. “Are you licensed?” Quirin asked, only to get shot back with “Are you my mother?” Bu Hector. Quirin rolled his eyes and shook his head, nonetheless stepping down some rocks beside the bridge to hop in.

_________________

They drove out to sea, exploring the ocean further than they’ve ever been before. Unfortunately for them, the boat could only go so far with the fuel it had in its tank, making the Zodiac stuck at sea.

“Uuuh.... I think we’re out of fuel.” Hector said, repetitively trying to get the gas pedal to work only for it to fail. “Feel like paddling to that island?” He offered, pointing at the island only about a mile ahead of them. The island had weird black rocks pointing out of it, with a jet-black lighthouse on the side. Quirin scoffed, “The _dark island?_ Forget it.” “Yeah, _no one_ goes there... it’s surrounded with rocks that’ll cut right through you!” Adira added, but Hector didn’t seem to care. “Welp! It’s all we’ve got!” He said as he handed Quirin a paddle while he held his own. Quirin grumbled something under his breath, but helped his friend paddle through the water anyways.

__________________

The three teens pulled the boat onto the sand, looking back at the ocean they just paddled through. 

“Ugh! How are we going to get back home!” Adira exclaimed, kicking the side of the boat. “I dunno, why don’t we ask Hector? Since it was your idea to bring us out here!” Quirin griped, pulling out his phone to look for service. “Don’t look at me! You both agreed to go out further into the ocean too!” Hector said while the two just ignored him.

“I’m not getting any signal, we should try to get to high ground.” The oldest said, but the other two looked hesitant. Even so, Quirin began walking up the rocky mountains. Adira and Hector didn’t want to be left behind by their most reliable member, so they quickly followed his steps and headed up toward the rocks.

___________________

“Do you have any idea where you’re going?” The youngest complained to Quirin, who led the way. “We’re just trying to go up, Hector. I’m still not getting any signal!” He responded, sounded awfully aggravated with the boy.

The three continued through the trees and rocks, running into bugs and snakes and all kinds of creatures they hadn’t seen back home. They eventually met a dead end, where they had to jump across quite a length to get to the other rock where the trail continued.

“Find your step!” Adira called out, jumping across the rocks effortlessly. Hector soon followed, gracefully jumped over the gap between the rocks. Quirin, however, was not so skilled at jumping. He hesitated, and gave up right before trying to leap over to the other side. “I can’t do it, it’s too slippery! There’s gotta be another way!” He called out, but soon enough he took the wrong step, making him fall down into the rocks. 

While his friends cried out for him, he tumbled down a mysterious tunnel, leading him into what seemed to be the underground part of the lighthouse.

“Quirin!? Can you hear us?!” Adira called out, and Quirin got up from the ground with only a few scrapes and bruises. “I’m fine!” He called back, sound echoing back up the tunnel. “Can you climb back up?” Hector asked, but Quirin shook his head despite them not being able to see. “No, it’s too steep!” Responded, hearing the two talk to each other, followed by screaming as they came down the tunnel.

“Are you okay!?” Quirin asked, but the two just stood up with no issues whatsoever. “We’re fine!” Adira chirped, throwing a thumbs up. “You shouldn’t of come down! You both could have gotten hurt!” Quirin lectured, but Hector and Adira started wondering around without a care in the world. 

“What’s in this room over here? With this big door?” Hector pointed out, having the other two follow right behind him. “Maybe it’s a way out?” Quirin offered, but alas that was not the case. 

The room had a rocky pool in it, probably leading back into the ocean. In the center, however, there was a rock-like pedestal with a glowing blue stone in the center. 

The stone was so mesmerizing, luring all three of them closer to the edge of the room. They all look at each other in silence, then all start getting in, swimming toward the mysterious stone.

The teens were seemingly brainwashed, swimming closer and closer to whatever magic it held. All together, they slowly reached for the stone. Once they touched it, it glowed even brighter, making the water bubble around them. Soon their hands started glowing, leaving an odd symbol on them. The symbol was a circle with three lines sticking out to the side, fading into black once it had fully formed.

The stone then ceased its glowing, and they all snapped out of our trance it held. They blinked, looking around at each other in confusion. “What... just happened?” Quirin asked, but neither Hector nor Adira had the answer. They would have investigated the situation more, if it weren’t for the sound of a siren outside of the cave. “THIS IS THE WATER POLICE, IF YOU HEAR US, PLEASE MAKE YOUR WAY TO THE BOAT.” A megaphone called out. Quirin, Hector, and Adira all hurried to make it out to the ocean, swimming as fast as the could to the surface.

The boat’s lights had spotted them, and soon after they had made their way onto the boat completely unharmed.

________________

Quirin set his things down on the sand, rushing toward the ocean’s water for a free swim. Although he loved swimming laps, sometimes it was nice for him to just lay around on the water’s surface.

He dived into the ocean, basking in the cool temperature. Once he made his way up to the surface, however, the water started to boil around him as his legs started to tie together. He also noticed his new odd tattoo start to glow, making him panic.

He looked down in fear, waiting to see whatever latched on to him once the boiling ceased.

...It was a tail!

He felt his heart beat out of his chest as he looked around in fear, unsure of what to do next. Luckily, he was alone at the beach he went to, so he quickly swam to shore to investigate.

__________________

Adira turned off the water faucet to the bathtub, stepping in and humming from the warm water. 

“Finally some alone time...” she said, still stressed from both school and the incident that had happened last night.

However, her relaxation didn’t last long as she felt the bath start to boil. She opened her eyes in fear, knowing very well that her bath didn’t have jets in it.

Suddenly, her legs started to feel like they were being tied together, and her odd marking on her hand started glowing.

“What the-“ she said, then screamed at the tail that had appeared in front of her.

“Adira!? Is everything alright in there!?” Her mother called, but Adira was always one to keep secrets, no matter how crazy they were.

“Yes mom! I just almost slipped! I’m fine!” She calls out, dragging her fingers on the odd addition to her anatomy.

____________________

As Hector was strolling through the grass on his way back home from getting smoothie, he cussed under his breath when the sprinklers went off right next to him.

“Ugh!” He spat, trying to get away from the sprinklers as fast as he could. However, his legs started getting stiff, feeling as if they were lacing together. “Huh!?” He said, before toppling over.

He looked back to see if anyone had pulled some odd and elaborate prank on him, but noticed an orange tail surrounding his legs. He laid their in shock, too scared to scream for help.

________________

“It was orange and covered with scales!” Adira cried out as she paced Quirin’s living room. “The minute I hit water I transformed!” Quirin added, just as distressed. “I was a _f i s h_ ” Hector butted in, and they all sat down on the couch to try to figure everything out.

“Okay... what happened to us?” Quirin said, and Hector looked up at the ceiling as if experiencing a flashback. “About ten seconds after having water hit me, I grew a tail.” He said, and the other two nodded in agreement. “Same here.” 

“It also vanished when I was dry.” Adira added, getting nods from the two boys. “Are we...?” Quirin started, unable to finish. “Mermaids?” Adira answered, and Hector scoffed. “Mer _men_ for us.” He said, but Adira rolled her eyes and hit his arm. “Same thing, dimwit!”

“No this can’t be true! Mermaids _don’t_ exist!” The oldest exclaimed, refusing to believe the situation at hand.

Suddenly, they heard a knock at the door.

“Oh no, it’s Laurie! I forgot she’s studying for the biology test with me today.” Quirin said, getting up to open the door. 

“Hey Quir! Are you ready to st- oh! Hey Adira, hey Hector!” Laurie said as she saw the other two teens sitting on the couch.

“Did I get the wrong time?” She said, blushing with embarrassment. Quirin put his hand up and shook his head. “Oh no-no! Something just came up!” He said. “Oh! Like what?” She asked, making Quirin start to blush as well. “Oh uuuh, just something important. Sorry Laurie, I’m gonna have to cancel.” He frowned, but Laurie gave an understanding smile. “That’s fine! Maybe some other time!” 

Although before she could head out the door, Quirin called out to ask her a question. “Oh hey uh, Laurie?” Laurie turned to look at the tall brunette. “Yes Quirin?” 

“Do you know anything about mermaids?” He asked, making Hector smack his head in frustration. 

“Oh uh, not really? I mean I was obsessed with them as a kid but... not anything scientific or whatever.” She replied, but Quirin just nodded to show understanding. “Oh well, alright. Thank you though!” He said as she left the house, waving goodbye.

“No problem! See you later then!” She chirped. “You too!” He called out before the door closed.

Quirin walked back into the living room to find his two friends staring at him. “What?” He asked. Hector sprung up from the couch. “Are you crazy? ‘Do you know anything about mermaids?’ This is serious! If anyone finds out we’re could be... like... experimented on or something!” He said, hands up in the air.

Quirin smacked the side of his head, “I know! I know! It just kinda... slipped out!” He claimed, but Hector just rolled his eyes and plopped back on the couch.

“So... what do we do now? How do we try and learn more about it?” Adira spoke up, making the boys bring their attention toward her.

“We could... go swimming? At like a private beach or something? See if it happens again?” Hector offered.

_____________________

The three looked at the ocean as the stood in front of it, seeming a bit unsure.

“We’ll go together.” Adira said, and they linked hands and they walked forward.

They stepped into the water, and started to count down.

“One... two... three... four... five... six... seven... eight... nine...”

Suddenly the water beneath them bubbled, and their tattoos started to glow.

“AAAH!” They yelped as they fell down, splashing into the water.

“So... uh... it still works!” Hector called out, while the others spat out the water they accidentally got in their mouths. “Ugh! Yeah, great. now what?” Adira said, and the three looked at one another, seemingly reading each other’s minds.

The three swam deeper into the ocean, enjoying their new, odd, and a bit scary transformation. They saw coral reefs and dolphins, swimming around for what seemed like hours. Eventually the sun started to set, and they all had decided to swim back and dry off in order to get home in time.

___________________

Quirin walked up to Laurie at the smoothie bar’s computer area, noticing her screen filled with mermaids. “Hey Laurie! What are you uh... looking at there?” He said, worried about her making any connections. 

“Oh! Hey Quir! I’m researching mermaids. You know, since you asked earlier.” She said, and Quirin to blush. “Oh! You didn’t need to do that!” He assured her, but she shook her head. “No it’s fine! I think it’s really interesting actually! I’ve studied a lot of chemistry and alchemy that links back to them in a way! It’s still really confusing... but I might think they could even be real!” She explained, but Quirin only chuckled to help his case. “I’m serious! Could you imagine how awesome of a discovery that would be!?” She said, excitement in her eyes. “Yeah, that’d be crazy!” He agreed, hoping she didn’t catch on to anything suspicious.

_________________

The two walked out of the smoothie bar, only to be interrupted by Matthew, the guy who had set Quirin’s best friend off to sea.

“Well, well, well. Look who it is! One of the idiots who caused the water police to show up at my fathers door!” He spat. Quirin turned and scowled at him, “Oh great, it’s you. I’m sorry but _you_ were the one who sent my best friend out into the ocean. That’s all your fault.” Quirin spat back, but Matthew wasn’t having it. “You need to back off! Don’t be so sour because the everyone hates you except for your rich daddy!” Laurie added, then the two quickly got into an argument while Quirin was drawn to the fire hydrant nearby. It was almost like... he could _feel_ the water inside of it.

He started twisting his hand, slowly but surely getting the knob to move from a distance. Then all of the sudden, the water from the hydrant blasted out, knocking him down!

They both watched him slide across the grass and down the hill in shock, leaving him to fix the problem himself as they headed home laughing at the “good luck” that just happened.

_______________

Quirin turned his hand at the glass of water in front of his two best friends, making the water float and form odd shapes in thin air.

“That’s so cool! How do you do that!?” Hector starred in awe. 

“I don’t know-“ Quirin said as he shrugged and moved his hand back. However, that caused the water in the air to head for Adira. She quickly held her hand out as instinct to block the water from hitting her, but to her surprise, the water froze instantly! 

“Did I do that!?” She questioned. “It wasn’t me.” Both Hector and Quirin shrugged harmoniously.

Adira held out her hand at a vase full of flowers nearby. The water froze just like before, and they all gasped in shock. “ _No way!_ I want powers too!” Hector whined, trying multiple gestures at his own glass of water. Alas, nothing happened. “Maybe... it comes at a different time for everyone?” Quirin offered, but Hector just poured and crossed his arms.

“Nonetheless, I think... this is the coolest thing ever.” Adira said, but Quirin gave a stern look at the two. “It doesn’t matter how ‘cool’ it is, we _have_ to keep this a secret. We could end up dissected or in the circus or something!” He said, and the two agreed after wincing at the thought. 

“So... it’s just between the three of us?” Hector said, and the other boy nodded. “Yes, not even our parents can know. We’re in this together, got it?” The three exchanged looks, then stacked their hands together. “Got it.” The other two said, then they threw their hands up in the air as their traditional gesture that they’ve done since they were kids.


End file.
